Daisuki
by TakanoMari
Summary: Ada beberapa hal yang Aomine Daiki sebut sebagai malapetaka. Dan salah satunya adalah disaat ia bertanya, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri . AoMomo. #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing: AoMomo**

**Warning : OC, OOC, Point of view**

**'Daisuki'**

Ada beberapa hal elusif yang kadang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh manusia. Beberapa manusia tidak mengerti mengapa tiga bulan terasa begitu cepat. Atau satu hari terasa begitu lambat. Beberapa manusia tidak mengerti mengapa nafsu makan mereka akan naik beberapa tingkat pada musim gugur dan mendadak turun drastis begitu musim dingin datang. Beberapa manusia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membedakan mana yang disukainya, dan mana yang dibencinya. Beberapa manusia tidak mengerti mengapa hal-hal rumit dan membingungkan seakan secara koersif menarik-narik mereka seperti batu magnesian. Kadang, mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti hingga otak mereka tak sanggup lagi berpikir.

"Dai-_chan_!"

Aomine Daiki tidak mengerti. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa suara itu tak pernah luput oleh telinganya. Menghantuinya. Mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa suara itu tak pernah berhenti mengejarnya walau bertahun-tahun ia berusaha lari. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa pengelihatannya selalu didominasi oleh warna bunga sakura. Dan warna itu selalu muncul setelah suara beroktaf tinggi yang selalu membuntutinya terdengar.

_Lagi-lagi Satsuki._

Aomine dengan cepat langsung mengubah posisi tidur-tidurannya diatap Touou Gakuen. Surai biru tuanya tertiup angin sore yang membuatnya mengantuk. Ia memejamkan matanya kembali, sesaat sesudah suara melengking itu membuyarkan mimpinya. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menggerakkan dua maniknya kearah gadis yang kini tengah berdiri tegak diatasnya seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Dai-_chan_! Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk bolos latihan!" ujar Momoi Satsuki, gadis bersurai merah muda yang terjuntai hingga meraih pinggangnya itu.

"_Urusai na_, Satsuki." Tanggap Aomine malas. "Kemarin kan aku sudah latihan."

Momoi menggembungkan kedua pipinya, terlihat menahan kesal.

"Kemarin ya kemarin. Sekarang ya sekarang! Aku sudah tidak mau lagi melihatmu tidur-tiduran begini! Bukannya Tetsu-_kun_ waktu itu mengalahkanmu?" ujarnya.

"Ha?" Aomine sama sekali tidak mengubah posisinya. "Oh, itu."

"Apanya yang 'oh itu' ?!"

"Kau meremehkanku? Aku tidak mungkin kalah dua kali. Lagipula belakangan ini aku sudah rutin latihan kan? Kasihan juga Tetsu dan si _Bakagami_ itu. Waktu itu saja mereka terlihat sangat kelelahan melawanku."

Momoi menghela nafas.

"Aku sih berharap Tetsu-_kun_ mengalahkanmu lagi dasar zombie!" kemudian gadis itu berbalik badan dan menuju pintu atap sekolah yang masih menganga lebar. Lama-kelamaan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar familiar itu tidak terdengar lagi.

Aomine hanya memasang wajah malas.

"Mana mungkin kau berharap begitu." Gumamnya sendirian. "Kau kan manajer kami, bodoh."

Momoi berjalan cepat kearah gym sekolah untuk mengikuti latihan anggota tim basket Touou yang lain. Ia sudah membayangkan wajah Wakamatsu, yang notabene adalah kapten baru tim itu. Sudah pasti ia akan mengamuk lagi dengan urat-urat tercetak diseluruh wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan terbiasa oleh sikap Aomine yang selalu membuatnya naik darah walaupun sudah diingatkan sang mantan kapten, Imayoshi. Sebenarnya dalam hati gadis berdada besar yang kini telah sampai diambang pintu gym itu, tersimpan sesuatu yang janggal tentang apa yang selalu dilakukannya untuk Aomine.

_Kenapa aku begitu peduli padanya sih? Padahal kehadiranku selalu saja dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Apa karena kami teman masa kecil? Apa tanggung jawabku sebesar itu atas kehidupan seorang Aomine Daiki?_

Ia baru berhenti membatin ketika ia melihat wajah Wakamatsu yang persis seperti prediksinya. Wajahnya dilipat, urat-urat menyembul dari balik kulitnya, intinya kusut. Matanya menatap Momoi dengan tajam.

"Si _Teme_ itu bolos lagi, iya kan?" rutuknya.

"_Su, sumimasen! Sumimasen!_ Ini salahku! Tolong maafkan!" ujar Sakurai dari kejauhan, menangkap aura tidak enak dari arah kaptennya.

Momoi segera menghela nafas berat. Ia kemudian meraih papan jalan dan pulpen merah muda yang selalu dibawanya jika sudah berhubungan dengan basket.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mengumpulkan data dari seluruh anggota tim basket lawan pertama turnamen _preliminary_ kita." Ucapnya. "Data masa lalu, dan data masa depannya."

Iris merah mudanya menatap data ditangannya.

"_Defense_ mereka cukup kuat, jadi latihan hari ini akan fokus pada _offense_." Momoi menatap pelatih Touou yang langsung mengangguk setuju. Ia sangat mempercayai Momoi sebagai seorang intel. Wakamatsu menghela nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa kesal yang melekat pada hatinya. Kemudian ia berbalik badan dan memulai latihannya bersama anggota tim basket Touou lainnya.

Mungkin mudah baginya jika ia bisa menganalisis hatinya, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Meneliti, memprediksi, menebak, bahkan hingga menggunakan intuisi wanita. Namun nyatanya hingga sekarang, dirinya bahkan sama sekali belum mengambang pada titik paham terkecilnya.

_Aku ingin bertemu Tetsu-_kun_. _Momoi kembali membatin. _Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya._

.

.

.

Langit sudah berubah jingga. Sepertinya rasa kantuk Aomine juga sudah hilang total. Ia kini berjalan pulang dengan Momoi disampingnya. Dari gerak-geriknya terlihat sekali gadis itu kesal. Tidak sepatah katapun diucapkannya selama perjalanan pulang. Ia hanya diam dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam pegangan tas yang melingkar dipundaknya. Sesekali ia menangkap mata Aomine yang menatapnya heran, seolah menyelidik.

"Berhentilah membuat wajah super menyebalkan itu, Satsuki." Ucap Aomine jujur. "Bikin sakit mata, tahu."

"_Nani_?!" jerit Momoi tidak terima. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. _Memangnya zombie ini nggak sadar dia yang sudah membuatku kesal?!_

Aomine mengamati surai Momoi yang terjuntai panjang. Merah muda, warna yang sangat familiar dimatanya. Momoi terus saja berjalan dengan posisi wajah membelakangi Aomine tanpa menyadari kedua manik biru gelap Aomine tengah menelaah tiap helai rambutnya. Ada perasaan tenang yang terselip pada hati laki-laki berkulit gelap itu setiap gadis ini berjalan bersamanya. Setidaknya gadis ini yang telah menemaninya sejak ia kecil.

_Untunglah Satsuki berjalan pulang bersamaku._ Begitu pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba ia tersadar ia telah memikirkan hal yang tidak wajar. Ia buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Apanya yang untung? Justru bukankah setiap hari jadi merepotkan karena kehadiran gadis ini yang selalu mengomelinya?

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Tetsu-_kun_." Gumam Momoi pelan. "Sepertinya dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan mampir lagi ke Seirin. Aku butuh dia untuk menetralisasi wajah zombie dalam pikiranku."

"Lalu siapa yang kau maksud?" Terlihat sedikit urat yang menyembul dari balik kulit Aomine.

"Dai-_chan_, bagaimana kalau aku pergi?" Tanya Momoi spontan, membuat alis Aomine berkerut bingung. Ucapan itu terdengar datar, namun dalam.

"Pergi?" tanyanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Pergi dalam artian yang bermacam-macam. Mungkin keluar dari klub basket? Atau pindah dari Touou, atau … " Momoi menatap wajah Aomine. "Pergi dari mencampuri kehidupanmu? Mungkin aku tidak akan menyuruhmu latihan lagi? atau semacamnya."

Debaran itu terasa aneh, seakan berusaha mendobrak dadanya dari dalam. Aomine terpaku. Bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat teman kecilnya berbicara seperti itu. Tidak ada lagi wajah cemberut yang tersirat pada wajah Momoi. Yang ada hanya wajah datar. Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi menghampiri kepalanya. Namun ia tidak mau berpikir terlalu keras. Gadis ini memang suka aneh-aneh. Tidak ada gunanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius.

"Itu kan bagus banget." Ucap Aomine dengan wajah malas. "Jadi nggak ada yang cerewet lagi didepan telingaku. Hidupku bakalan damai deh."

_DUK_

Gadis bersurai _pink _itu terantuk batu. Tubuhnya langsung terjatuh berdebam ke jalanan. Suara jeritan terdengar tipis dari bibirnya. Rasa sakit menjalar di lututnya. Tapi ini bukan masalah. Rasa sakit pada lututnya bahkan terasa seperti tepukan halus dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit lain yang mengganggunya.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali sih Satsuki." Aomine hendak mengulurkan tangannya yang kuat untuk tumpuan tangan Momoi. Namun gadis itu berdiri sendiri, tanpa menatap laki-laki itu. Berdiri tanpa kata-kata.

Aomine melebarkan kedua matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Ia langsung panik melihat wajah Momoi. Tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk membuat gadis ini mengeluarkan bulir-bulir airmata dari kedua irisnya. Tapi disinilah ia berdiri, didepan gadis yang sedang menangis ini. Wajah putih gadis itu telah ditumpahi air hangat yang terus mengalir seolah tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Kenapa nangis?!" ujarnya kaget. "Hei, apa sih yang terjadi padamu, bodoh?!"

Aomine berusaha meraih lengan gadis itu, namun ditepis.

"Sat—suki?"

Momoi kemudian menggerakkan tungkainya, mulai berlari meninggalkan Aomine yang membatu. Ia tidak memperlambat larinya hingga sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Oi, Satsuki?!"

.

.

.

Matahari sudah agak condong ke arah barat. Ratusan langkah kaki memenuhi pekarangan Touou. Terdengar suara sahut-menyahut antar satu insan dengan insan lainnya. Menyatukan resonansi suara mereka didalam tiap partikel udara. Suasana yang bisa terbilang ceria, menyisakan senyum pada beberapa wajah disana. Mereka bersenda gurau, menyusun rencana untuk pergi ke karaoke, dan sebagian masuk kedalam ruang klub mereka dengan semangat. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk laki-laki bersurai putih keabu-abuan yang tengah berdiri di pinggir _gym_ itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang berlipat-lipat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Wakamatsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mau jadi kapten lagi! biarkan aku hidup tenang!"

"_Sumimasen!_" Seruan Sakurai kembali mengiringi ujaran kesal Wakamatsu. "_Sumimasen!_ _Sumimasen!_ Ini salahku! Kali ini benar-benar maaf! Berikan hukuman padaku!"

"Wah, wah … Wakamatsu, sepertinya kau belum terbiasa juga." Sebuah suara membuat Wakamatsu langsung menoleh.

"Kapte—I—Imayoshi-_senpai_!" ujar Wakamatsu.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan klub semenjak kelas tiga pensiun, sepertinya ada hal yang tidak begitu bagus ya?" Tanya mantan kapten bermata sipit itu.

"Kemarin si bodoh itu tidak latihan lagi, dan hari ini dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Sakurai bilang ia bahkan membolos pelajaran. Dan yang membuatku makin kesal, Momoi juga tidak muncul hari ini. padahal ia bilang akan memberikan data yang lebih lengkap pada kami. Besok pertandingan sudah dimulai!"

Imayoshi sedikit mengangkat alisnya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Akhirnya terjadi juga." Gumamnya pelan.

"Apanya?" Tanya Wakamatsu, nada bicaranya terdengar lebih rendah.

"Momoi." Jawab Imayoshi. "Ia sepertinya sudah pada batasnya."

"He?" Wakamatsu tidak dapat menangkap poin dari ucapan Imayoshi.

"Kau bayangkan saja setiap hari ia mengejar-ngejar dan mencari-cari Aomine ke seluruh penjuru sekolah untuk menyuruhnya latihan. Walaupun Aomine sempat latihan rutin, kurasa suatu saat Momoi akan lelah. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan manusia." Imayoshi menatap Wakamatsu. "Tapi ini tidak akan lama. Tenang saja dulu."

Lelah? Sudah pada batasnya?

Mungkin saja itu terjadi. Momoi bukan tipe orang seperti itu, namun entah mengapa ia memang tidak ada niat untuk menemui klub basket Touou, apalagi Aomine. Sekarang ia sedang duduk didepan meja restoran cepat saji bernama Maji Burger. Dihadapannya telah duduk sesosok laki-laki _kawaii_ yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Dengan surai biru muda yang dirindukannya. Laki-laki itu duduk diam sambil menikmati _vanilla shake_ ditangannya.

"Tetsu-_kun_, maaf." Ucap Momoi lirih. "Tiba-tiba mengajakmu bertemu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kuroko seadanya.

"Terima kasih. Aku sedang benar-benar membutuhkan Tetsu-_kun_ sekarang."

Kuroko menunggu ucapan Momoi berikutnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Kagamin ada disini?"

Kagami yang sedang duduk di meja dekat pintu tersentak mendengar namanya disebut. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang daritadi menghadap meja Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Kagami-_kun_ selalu mengikutiku kesini." Jawab Kuroko tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?! Yang benar saja!" ujar Kagami kesal.

Momoi tertawa.

"Tapi … " gumamnya. "Tempat ini memang nyaman lho."

"Momoi-_san_." Panggil Kuroko lembut. "Kau pasti ingin membicarakan Aomine-_kun_ kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Momoi melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan membuatmu menemuiku selain Aomine-_kun_?" tanggap Kuroko. "Lagipula aku bisa melihatnya, dimatamu."

"Eh?" Momoi tertegun.

"Aku bahkan bisa melihat nama Aomine-_kun_ disana." Kuroko melanjutkan . "Ada apa? Ceritakan saja pelan-pelan."

Momoi kemudian membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Sepertinya Dai-_chan _sudah bosan dengan kehadiranku." Katanya. "Mungkin aku yang terlalu mengurusnya. Ia pasti risih menghadapiku yang selalu mengomelinya. Tapi melihatnya seperti itu, apa aku bisa diam saja?"

Momoi menghela nafas.

"Ia memang latihan rutin selama berbulan-bulan karena dikalahkan Tetsu-_kun_. Tapi belakangan ini dia jadi sering bolos latihan lagi. entah apa penyebabnya yang jelas ia jadi sering bolos ke atap sekolah, ke ruang kesehatan atau bahkan langsung pulang tanpa permisi. Dan dia tidak berhenti membeli majalah porno. Entah kenapa aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas perilakunya. Tapi sepertinya ia membenci itu."

"Benarkah ia bosan?" Tanya Kuroko. Kedengarannya bukan seperti pertanyaan, melainkan keraguan yang tergaris jelas.

"Kelihatannya memang seperti itu kan? Kemarin ia bilang bagus kalau aku pergi." Kata Momoi. "Begitu sadar, aku sudah berlari meninggalkannya."

"Momoi-_san_, jika Aomine-_kun_ tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu, bukankah lebih baik sejak dulu ia menghindar?" Kuroko meletakkan gelas plastik berisi _vanilla shake_nya diatas meja. "Tapi ia justru membiarkanmu masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya, bahkan kalian kemana-mana bersama."

Momoi kemudian terdiam.

"Tapi sepertinya ia perlu waktu untuk bisa menunjukkan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Kalian teman sejak kecil, bukan?" Kuroko menatap Momoi.

Kuroko meminum minuman kesukaannya lagi ketika Momoi tersenyum sambil menatap kagum kearah wajahnya. _Laki-laki ini benar-benar obatku._

"Walaupun aku tidak yakin hanya sebatas itu." Celetuk Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat dahi Momoi berkerut. _Nah, apa lagi yang dikatakannya ini?_

Saat itu Aomine sedang menggerutu kesal diluar pekarangan sekolahnya. Entah apa yang membuat hatinya terasa tidak tenang. Ada yang hilang. Sudah pasti ada yang hilang. Seharian ia hanya berguling-guling di ranjang ruang kesehatan tanpa bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari warna merah muda yang menari-nari diotaknya. Momoi sama sekali tidak pergi mencarinya. Sudah pasti ini aneh. Apa yang terjadi?

Ia melangkah dengan mulut terkunci rapat setelahnya. Ia bermain dengan analisis-analisisnya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin Momoi marah besar hanya karena celetukan yang bahkan bisa disebut bercanda. Baru beberapa kali ia melangkah, ponselnya berbunyi. Membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia meraih ponsel itu dan membaca email yang baru masuk.

_From: Tetsu_

_Aomine-kun selalu berpendapat jujur soal basket. Tapi tidak dengan perasaanmu ya?_

Aomine mengangkat alis, bingung. Apa yang dikatakan salah satu teman terdekat sekaligus rivalnya ini? meski tahu keunikan Kuroko, tapi Aomine benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengirim email seperti ini tiba-tiba.

Ia menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian ia tersentak. Ia menemukan tulisan lagi dibawah tulisan itu.

_NB: Momoi-san sedang bersamaku._

Iris _crimson blue_ Aomine menatap lekat tulisan itu. _Perasaan? Tidak jujur? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Satsu…_

Tiba-tiba wajah gelapnya menunjukkan rona merah yang menyebar ke seluruh pipinya. Ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang telah dipendamnya sejak lama. Sesuatu yang tak bisa ia katakan, bahkan hampir ia lupakan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sesuatu memompa darahnya lebih kencang. Matanya yang melebar kini telah kembali normal. Ia merasakan getaran aneh di dadanya dan membatin.

_Mungkinkah perasaan ini masih ada?_

Ada beberapa hal yang Aomine Daiki sebut sebagai malapetaka. Dan salah satunya adalah disaat dirinya bertanya, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

***Aomine's PoV***

**Dai**—

Satsuki datang bahkan tanpa aku mengingat pertemuan pertama kami. Mungkin aku ingat, tapi aku tidak yakin itu pertemuan pertama. Dari sekian banyak entitas disekitarku, hanya dirinya yang dominan. Aku kadang menganggapnya sebagai titik awal dari perjalanan hidupku. Ia seakan sudah datang bahkan sebelum aku pernah melihat bola jingga kecoklatan yang kucintai itu. Atau mungkin bersamaan? Sejauh memoriku terputar, aku selalu ingat aku bermain basket dengan orang-orang dewasa, dan Satsuki selalu ada di pinggir lapangan. Mengamati permainanku.

Aku tidak menganggapnya menggangguku walaupun ia selalu ada disampingku. Aku justru tenang dengan kehadirannya. Aku merasa aneh ada seseorang yang begitu memperhatikanku, mengurusku, berjalan berdampingan denganku, dan bahkan ia tidak ada hubungan darah apa-apa denganku.

Perasaanku?

Memang ada yang aneh dengan jantungku jika ia tersenyum padaku, atau saat ia memuji kehebatanku dalam pertandingan basket. Perasaan senang yang tidak wajar. Perasaan senang yang bahkan membuatku ingin, ingin, dan ingin terus merasakannya. Perasaan yang mengikatku bahkan sejak aku menghabiskan masa kecilku dengannya. Perasaan yang tanpa kusangka-sangka tumbuh semakin besar, seiringnya waktu.

"_Aku suka Tetsu-kun." _Aku masih ingat ucapannya saat itu.

Ada yang aneh, seakan ada yang menyulut hatiku dengan api.

"_Hah?" _begitu tanggapku.

"_Apanya yang hah? Tetsu-kun. Kuroko Tetsuya-kun yang belakangan ini selalu berlatih denganmu di auditorium keempat yang dipakai grup tiga. Aku suka padanya."_

Kemudian sorot mataku sontak meredup. Aku tidak bisa membenci Tetsu. Ia berharga untukku. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Walaupun Tetsu selalu memandang Satsuki dengan pandangan tidak tertarik, aku tetap saja tidak tenang. Kurasa perasaan tidak tenang itu kelamaan berubah menjadi rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang ingin kulupakan, ingin kubuang jauh-jauh, dan sepertinya aku berhasil. Satsuki menyukai Tetsu. Lalu memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak peduli.

Setelahnya aku memang tidak peduli.

Aku kehilangan perasaan aneh itu. Semakin mendekati kelulusan SMP, otakku dipenuhi dengan pemikiran bahwa aku tidak terkalahkan dalam basket. Aku tidak peduli tentang latihan dan tetek bengeknya. Aku tidak peduli pada apapun termasuk Tetsu dan dia, Satsuki. Aku hanya ingin bergeletakan dimanapun aku mau. Sambil berharap ada yang bisa membuat semangatku bangkit kembali. Namun tak kunjung datang.

Satsuki.

Aku kembali pada kehidupan SMA ku. Aku tersadar daritadi aku tertidur lagi di atap sekolah dengan mimpi yang lagi-lagi bernuansa merah muda. Aku jatuh tertidur. Begitu lelap. Aku tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak mencoba untuk mencari tahu. Kedua irisku menatap langit yang lagi-lagi telah berwarna jingga.

Satsuki.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha memecahkan misteri yang berdengung di otakku. Ia tidak datang mencariku. Ia tidak membentakku lagi. aku kehilangan. Aku akui aku memang kehilangan.

Ponselku berbunyi. Dengan masih dibawah alam sadarku, aku berusaha meraih ponsel itu. Kutempelkan ponsel itu ditelinga, dan kurasa telingaku hampir saja mengeluarkan darah mendengar lawan bicaraku.

"AOMINE _TEMEEEEE_! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG?!"

Ah, Wakamatsu.

"Di sekolah tentu saja. Baru bangun tidur. Ganggu saja." Ucapku malas.

"KAU PIKIR JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?! TIGA MENIT LAGI PERTANDINGAN AKAN DIMULAI!"

Lagi-lagi aku tertidur disaat yang tidak tepat. Aku benar-benar melupakan apapun termasuk pertandingan. Karena memikirkan Satsuki. Karena memikirkan perasaanku sendiri. Aku langsung duduk dan berusaha membuat Wakamatsu agak jinak.

"Aku akan segera sampai disana. Pokoknya beres. Kita pasti menang." Ng, sepertinya nada bicaraku salah. Aku yakin Wakamatsu justru akan segera berubah menjadi dewa kematian. Aku buru-buru menutup telepon. Lalu berlari sebisaku, menuju ke tempat pertandingan. Ini berbeda dari waktu itu. Aku benar-benar ingin sampai tepat waktu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Satsuki marah. Aku ingin bertanding. Aku ingin bermain basket. Aku ingin mengalahkan lawan Touou hari ini.

"Aomine Daiki?"

Suara itu otomatis membuatku menoleh. Dibelakangku berdiri seorang laki-laki yang seumuran denganku. Awalnya ia terlihat begitu asing. Namun ketika kuperhatikan lagi, rasanya aku pernah melihatnya.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu siapa aku." Laki-laki tak dikenal itu tertawa. "Aku dulu anggota klub basket Teikou. Yah, tapi aku masuk ke grup paling rendah dan jauh dari julukan starter sih."

"Oh. Baiklah, tapi aku sedang buru-buru."

"Kau mau kemana? Mau menemui Momoi ya? Kau masih dekat dengannya? Bikin iri saja."

"Hah?"

"Momoi Satsuki, gadis dengan dada F cup itu." Laki-laki ini terlihat sangat berminat dengan apa yang dikatakannya. "Lain kali sepertinya kau bisa mempertemukannya denganku. Aku ingin main-main sedikit dengannya."

Laki-laki ini gila. Apa dia maniak?

Aku yang tadinya ingin menghiraukan orang ini dan melanjutkan perjalananku, justru tidak bergerak sama sekali dan menatapnya tajam.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan membiarkanmu macam-macam pada Satsuki?" ujarku dengan emosi. Entah mengapa ucapan laki-laki ini membuatku gusar.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa mencari dan bermain-main dengannya tanpa campur tanganmu." Ucap laki-laki itu melecehkan.

Tanpa sadar aku melayangkan tinjuku. Aku memukulnya keras-keras hingga jatuh. Kali ini ia benar-benar membuatku gusar. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi ia berani mengucapkan kata-kata itu didepan wajahku. Aku tahu Satsuki mungkin punya beberapa laki-laki yang menyukainya. Tapi melihat laki-laki ini, aku tidak bisa diam saja.

"Aku buru-buru. Jangan membuatku marah, sampah." Ucapku dingin.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti. Namun sesuatu menyentak bahuku kencang-kencang. Sebuah tangan. Tangan orang tadi. Ia sudah jatuh kupukul tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak merasa terancam.

"Hei, hei…aku kan bicara baik-baik. Lalu apa maksudmu melakukan kekerasan?" gumamnya, seperti menahan emosi. "Kau mungkin tidak terkalahkan dalam basket. Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa bermain basket lagi setelah mati."

Aku tidak sempat membalas ucapannya ketika tinjunya dengan keras melayang kearah wajahku. Aku terjatuh dengan keras ke jalanan. Hidungku benar-benar sakit. Kurasa darah segar kini mengalir dari hidungku. Wajahku pasti akan memar. Aku belum bisa menguasai diriku sepenuhnya ketika tungkainya menendang tubuhku hingga tersungkur.

"Oh…rupanya kau benar-benar ingin mengajakku berkelahi." Gumamku pelan seraya berusaha bangkit. "Sungguh, keputusan yang bodoh."

Aku melayangkan tinjuku lagi. kali ini pukulanku pasti lebih keras. Bahkan aku yakin aku bisa mematahkan satu atau dua giginya. Aku benar-benar berharap ia menyerah saat itu juga. Namun ia justru berniat menjatuhkanku lagi. Apa sebenarnya masalah orang ini?

"Hei! Berhenti kalian!" seorang pria tua menuding kami berdua dari kejauhan. Aku langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang ini. aku benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat masalah yang lebih rumit lagi.

"Kau bicara apa hah kakek tua?! Apa urusanmu?"

Orang ini benar-benar tidak waras.

"Kau tidak perlu berurusan dengan orang tua. Lebih baik hentikan ini." tegasku. Kemudian aku benar-benar melarikan diri darinya. Aku sama sekali tidak takut pada kutu begituan. Hanya saja gara-gara si sialan itu, aku jadi membuang waktu sekitar sepuluh menit. Ditambah dengan perjalananku dari Touou, pasti saat ini _quarter_ kedua pertandingan sudah hampir selesai. Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang lagi. bahkan walaupun dia membawa satu lusin kumpulan foto Horikita Mai-_chan_ sekalipun aku bersumpah tidak akan kembali.

Rupanya hari ini aku benar-benar sial. Belum lima menit aku berlari, hujan tiba-tiba saja turun. Lama-kelamaan makin deras. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menerjang hujan itu. Kudekap tasku erat-erat. Wajahku terasa makin sakit. Hasil dari perkelahianku dengan orang tak dikenal itu. Dengan hidung sakit dan pipi memar, juga lengan lecet-lecet karena tersungkur, aku benar-benar berlari seperti orang kepayahan. Apa _quarter _ketiga malah sudah dimulai? Aku mulai merasa cemas akan sesuatu yang tidak kuinginkan. Aku mempercepat lariku.

Ponselku tidak berbunyi lagi. Mungkin Wakamatsu benar-benar berhasil membujuk pelatih agar aku tidak diikutsertakan dalam pertandingan. Walau begitu aku ingin tetap sampai disana. Aku tidak punya pemikiran lain selain berlari. Aku tidak bisa diam saja menunggu bus di halte terdekat sekalipun.

"Ukh—" aku memegangi pipiku yang memar. Benar-benar perih hingga langkahku melambat. Tapi aku tidak berhenti hingga akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tujuanku. Stadion tempat pertandingan penyisihan pertama. Dengan agak terseok-seok karena tubuhku yang basah kuyup, aku masuk kedalam stadion dan mendapati wasit telah membunyikan peluit tanda pertandingan selesai.

Aku menganga.

"76-73! Touou menang!"

Saat itu aku melihat kedua iris merah muda Satsuki tengah menatapku. Tatapan yang bahkan tak pernah diberikannya padaku. Mata itu meruncing, tajam, menimbulkan pendar yang aneh. Ia bangkit meninggalkan _bench_, berjalan kearahku dengan langkah pasti. Tangannya sudah siap melayang menamparku, namun detik berikutnya ia menghentikan tangannya. Ia menatapku terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilanku bahkan lebih kacau dari rambut Tetsu saat bangun tidur. Bajuku sudah miring-miring, tubuhku basah kuyup, rambutku lembab terkena hujan, pipiku memar, hidungku berdarah, lenganku lecet-lecet. Jika Satsuki benar-benar menamparku, aku mungkin mati.

"Dai-_chan_? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" suaranya agak bergetar menatap pemandangan didepan matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Sepele." Tanggapku.

Ia terlihat tidak tahan dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menatapku tajam, aku bahkan yakin ia kelihatan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup.

"BODOH!" jeritnya. "Kau datang pada saat pertandingan selesai, mengeluarkan alasan aneh, dan tiba-tiba muncul dalam keadaan seperti ini! apa sih sebenarnya maumu?! Aku benar-benar lelah menghadapi orang sepertimu! Aku benci kau, Aomine!"

Jantungku seakan berhenti. Ya, aku tahu ia pasti akan marah. Tapi, ia bahkan sampai memanggilku dengan panggilan "Aomine". Bahkan tanpa embel-embel apapun seperti saat ia memanggilku 'Aomine-_kun_' untuk formalitas.

"Hei, Satsuki. Dengarkan aku dulu." Aku mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Kenapa?" suara itu lirih. Begitu pelan. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Aku mematung.

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" ia berbalik badan, berlari menuju ruang ganti Touou. Aku sempat mendengar ia terisak. Bahkan ia meninggalkan papan jalan dan pulpen yang selalu dibawanya di _bench_. Aku benar-benar membatu. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Warna merah muda itu bahkan telah memaksa pergi dari hadapanku.

.

.

.

***Momoi's PoV***

—**suki**

Ketika dirimu lupa bagaimana caranya bangun di pagi hari dengan normal, maka kau akan melupakan sebagian besar dari sistem hidup yang kau jalani sebelumnya. Suara kicau burung bahkan terdengar terlalu jauh dan asing. Kau akan lupa warna seperti apa yang terlukis pada langit disaat kau terbangun. Kau akan lupa apa yang harus kau lakukan dan apa yang tidak harus kau lakukan saat itu.

Dan sekarang aku lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum. Sejak hari itu, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Dai-_chan_. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Ia memang pernah telat dalam pertandingan, tapi ia tidak pernah datang pada saat pertandingan selesai. Aku lelah. Ia justru semakin parah saja. Pertemuanku dengan Tetsu-_kun_ bahkan dengan mudah hilang dari kepalaku. Ketenanganku saat itu sudah digantikan lagi dengan emosi yang meletup-letup.

Apa yang aku lakukan selama ini?

Mengkhawatirkannya, mencari-carinya seperti orang bodoh, mengurusnya seakan-akan ia anak semata wayangku. Aku bahkan melakukannya tanpa sadar. Nyatanya ia hanya menyia-nyiakan perasaanku. Buktinya sudah jelas.

"_Memangnya apa yang akan membuatmu menemuiku selain Aomine-_kun_? Lagipula aku bisa melihatnya, dimatamu. Aku bahkan bisa melihat nama Aomine-_kun_ disana"_

Itu yang dikatakan Tetsu-kun saat itu. Apakah aku begitu memikirkan Dai-chan hingga namanya seakan terukir dimataku? Kalau begitu aku pantas menjadi seorang ibu yang baik untuknya, sudah dipastikan.

Dai-_chan_.

Kenapa aku memilih bersekolah ditempatnya dan bukan di sekolah Tetsu-kun? Aku menyukai Tetsu-kun. Sangat suka. Tapi kenapa rasa suka itu tidak bisa mengisi diriku, sepenuh Dai-_chan_ mengisi hidupku? Aku ingin aku yang ada disampingnya. Memarahinya, berjalan pulang bersamanya. Apa sebenarnya yang kurasakan? Kenapa aku merasa memilikinya? Seakan-akan aku hanya satu-satunya teman yang dimilikinya.

Aku menyayanginya. Tidak, aku mencintainya.

"Oi! Satsuki, keluarlah!"

Hah?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara itu menembus pori-pori tembok kamarku. Suara Dai-_chan._ Memanggilku seakan ingin mengajakku berkelahi. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh serius tidak sadar aku sedang marah besar padanya? Dia punya otak nggak sih?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, membuka pintu depan rumahku dengan wajah cemberut seseram mungkin. Pipinya masih memar, plester menempel di beberapa bagian lengannya. Sesungguhnya aku malas menatapnya. Tapi, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya teriak-teriak didepan rumahku?

"Mau apa kau, zombie?" ucapku ketus.

Dai-_chan_ menatapku, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantung celananya. Ia memandangi ekspresi wajahku yang kusut. Tidak sepatah katapun diucapkannya selama beberapa detik. Lama-kelamaan garis wajahku menghalus.

"Sudah cukup kan aura membunuhnya?" akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanyaku, berusaha tetap ketus.

"Aku mau mengajakmu keluar." Katanya. "Untuk permintaan maaf."

Aku mengamati sorot matanya yang tetap tidak berubah, ia masih menatapku seakan menunggu. Apakah ini rencananya? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkata tidak. Lagipula aku penasaran apa yang membuatnya datang telat dengan keadaan babak belur. Aku menatap wajahnya yang bahkan masih saja terlihat seperti orang malas, tapi tersirat ekspresi bersalah yang tipis dari celah-celah wajah malas itu.

"Kemana?" tanyaku akhirnya.

"Ke tempat yang kita suka." Jawab Dai-_chan_ sekenanya.

"Kurasa kau ingat aku bilang bahwa aku membencimu." Tanggapku.

"Satsuki tidak mungkin membenciku." Jawabnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Aku sering melakukan hal yang keterlaluan tapi kau tetap ada disampingku kan?"

"Tapi kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" semburku.

"Aku tahu, makanya ayo ikut aku." Ia menatap jalanan. "Hari ini kutraktir deh."

Aku menutup pintu depan dari luar.

Dai-_chan_ kemudian menyeringai. Ia pasti sudah tahu aku tidak akan menolak ajakannya. Baiklah, akan kubiarkan ia melakukan apa yang jadi rencananya. Ia membiarkanku berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang untuk memastikan keberadaanku. Ia seakan-akan tahu aku pasti akan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Na_, Satsuki, apa kau tahu kita akan kemana?" tanyanya.

"Lapangan basket kan?" tebakku.

"Kenapa? Aku kan nggak bawa bola." Nada bicaranya seperti mempermainkan isi otakku.

"Dai-_chan_ tidak suka apapun selain basket." Balasku yakin.

Ia tertawa kecil. Seakan mengiyakan ucapanku barusan. Tak lama setelah mengeluarkan tawanya, ia memegangi pipinya yang memar, meringis kesakitan. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihatnya. Ya, dia masih Dai-_chan_ yang sama. Orang yang selalu membuatku kesal, namun juga orang yang membuatku merasa nyaman ketika ada didekatnya.

"Tapi kurasa bukan hanya basket yang kusukai." Ia berkata dengan wajahnya membelakangiku.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Kami sudah berdiri ditengah sebuah lapangan basket. Lapangan ini lumayan sering menjadi tempat pertandingan antara Dai-_chan_ dan orang-orang dewasa yang menantangnya. Kami sering pergi berdua kesini. Kehadiran kami kesini kadang akan berujung dengan pertandingan _one on one_, _one on three_, atau bakan lebih. Ia tidak pernah kehilangan cara untuk memasukkan bola dengan mulus kedalam ring.

"Lalu apa lagi?" tanyaku, menatapnya yang sedang mengamati ring.

"Tapi sebelumnya, Satsuki." Katanya. "Hal yang kukatakan saat terakhir kali kita berjalan pulang bersama—itu tidak serius."

Aku tidak membalas kata-katanya. Aku terlalu bisu ketika perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin menganggap remeh keberadaanmu." Ucapnya lagi. "Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa keberadaanmu sangat berarti. Hal-hal dariku yang tidak disukai oleh Tetsu, sudah pasti siapapun juga tidak menyukainya. Tapi kau tetap ada disampingku, membentakku untuk latihan. Siapa yang tidak akan kehilangan itu?"

Aku membatu.

"Lagipula aku punya alasan kenapa aku datang telat waktu itu." Ia menghela nafas. "Orang yang tidak kukenal tiba-tiba bicara seenaknya sambil membahasmu. Lalu kami berkelahi. Itu hanya salah satu alasan. Kuharap kau ingat hari itu hujan. Oke, tapi aku juga salah ketiduran di atap sekolah."

"Bodoh!" ujarku. "Untuk apa kau berkelahi segala?!"

"Karena aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu." Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lapangan, melebarkan kedua lengannya, sambil menatap langit.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungku setelahnya. Aneh sekali tiba-tiba orang ini bicara seperti itu. Aku duduk disebelah tubuhnya yang sedang terbaring malas, lalu aku ikut menatap langit. Apakah kata-kata Tetsu-kun benar?

"Mau dengar hal konyol?" tanyanya, memejamkan mata. Ia seakan tidak berniat untuk bicara lagi dan justru terlihat akan jatuh tidur beberapa detik lagi. Namun akhirnya aku mengangguk sambil berkata "_Un_" Singkat.

Ia tersenyum.

"Kau bisa gabungkan nama depan kita?" ia masih memejamkan mata. "Lalu hilangkan suku kata yang tidak perlu."

"Haaah?" aku mengerutkan dahi. "Aku nggak ngerti maksudmu."

"Bukannya kau ahli meneliti?" Dai-_chan_ menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Aku nggak bisa menerjemahkan bahasa zombie." Balasku.

Ia merutuk kesal, kemudian duduk. Ia merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya dan menemukan sebuah pensil yang hampir habis diraut. _Kenapa ada benda seperti itu didalam kantung celananya? _Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Ia menggoreskan gravit itu diatas lapangan. Menulis nama kecil kami berdua. "Daiki" dan "Satsuki" kemudian mencoret kanji "ki" didalam nama kecilnya. Dengan wajah yang dapat kutangkap mulai berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, ia kemudian mencoret huruf hiragana "sa" pada namaku. Kemudian ia meletakkan pensil itu.

"Mulai dari sini, pikirlah sendiri." Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya dan memunggungiku. Aku membaca tulisan cakar ayam itu. Jantungku tidak bisa terkontrol setelahnya. Berdetak terlalu cepat. Wajahku panas. Membaca tulisan itu dalam hati saja, rasanya benar-benar memalukan.

"_Dai Tsuki_"

Dari pelafalannya, tidak mungkin aku salah. Ia menulis sebuah kalimat yang membuat jantungku mau copot. Lalu kubaca kalimat itu dengan lirih.

"_Daisuki._" Suaraku hanya berupa bisikan tipis.

Kulihat telinga Dai-_chan _memerah. Ia tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi setelahnya. ia masih memunggungiku. Jantungku masih berdetak tidak karuan. Tapi ini tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin Dai-_chan_ mengatakan hal macam ini padaku. Ini pasti kesalahpahaman. Ini hal yang mustahil bisa diucapkannya padaku. Belum apa-apa mataku sudah tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan tetesan air hangat.

"Bodoh, cepat jelaskan apa maksudmu." Suaraku bergetar menahan tangis.

"Bukannya itu sudah jelas?" suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar sangat pelan. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menjawab cepat-cepat. Aku hanya merasa aku perlu mengatakannya. Lagipula kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya bukan masalah. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Tetsu."

Tidak mungkin.

"Dai-_chan_ suka padaku?" tanyaku, tidak bisa lagi menahan laju kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku. "Kau bercanda ya?"

Ia langsung terduduk lagi. Wajah gelapnya benar-benar bersemu merah. Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata tajam yang seakan berkata "Aku akan memakanmu!" Kemudian ia mengacak-acak rambut biru tuanya.

"Iya, aku menyukaimu, Satsuki!" ujarnya dengan suara agak tertahan. "Puas?"

Benar-benar hening. Setelah itu hanya suara kicauan burung yang terdengar entah darimana. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada telingaku sendiri. Aku bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia hingga tak kuasa untuk tidak menangis. Kubenamkan wajahku pada kedua lututku. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya lagi. kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pelan kepalaku, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut. Tangisku semakin tidak bisa kukendalikan. Aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi tubuhku kaku tidak bisa kugerakkan.

"_Atashi…_" gumamku. "_Atashi mo kimi ga daisuki da_, Dai-_chan._"

Ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Tidak usah berusaha menghiburku, bodoh." Tanggapnya malas. "Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Tetsu."

"Bukan suka yang seperti itu!" aku menghadapkan wajahku yang masih penuh air mata kearahnya. "Perasaanku pada Dai-_chan_ melampaui segalanya! aku tidak keberatan tidak berjalan disamping Tetsu-kun. Aku hanya ingin kau yang ada disampingku. Lalu kau pikir itu perasaan macam apa?"

Wajah Dai-_chan_ merah padam. Ia membuang muka.

Aku meraih pensil Dai-_chan_ yang tergeletak di tanah. Lalu mencoret huruf hiragana "tsu" pada coretan cakar ayam miliknya dan menggantinya dengan huruf hiragana "su". Aku tertawa kecil melihat perbedaan tulisanku dengan tulisannya.

"Tulisanmu jelek banget." Komentarku.

"_Urusee_." Ia tetap tidak menatap kearahku.

Namun setelahnya ia membentuk senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat olehku. Ia menatapku dengan sudut matanya.

"_Na_, Satsuki. Maaf aku jadi jarang latihan lagi." katanya. "Setelah ini aku janji aku akan latihan rutin. Kau tidak perlu mencariku. Aku akan ada di _gym_ bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya."

Aku merekahkan senyumku, menatapnya baik-baik.

"Janjimu kuterima." Ucapku, seraya tertawa kecil setelahnya.

Ia balas tersenyum kecil.

Pagi itu, ditengah angin semilir, ditempat kenangan kami berdua, aku menggerakkan lenganku dan memeluk Dai-_chan_ seerat yang kubisa. Jemariku meraih helai-helai rambut birunya. Kupejamkan kedua mataku. Senyumku tak memudar. Airmataku kembali mengalir ketika kurasakan jemari besar Dai-_chan_ menyentuh punggungku. Membentuk suatu euforia. Indah. Hanya kata itu yang terlukis.

Ada banyak rintangan yang masuk ke sela-sela kehidupan kami. Diantara dua dunia milik kami seakan terpaut benang yang berbelit-belit walau kami tahu satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang lama. kami harus meluruskannya dengan gerak jemari yang rumit. Bahkan hanya untuk membuat dunia kami menyatu. Bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan sepotong kalimat manis itu.

_Daisuki. _

.

.

.

-End-


End file.
